1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure, and in particular relates to an electronic device and a positioning structure thereof capable of positioning and engaging via rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to an electronic device (e.g. a laptop) provided with a lens, a circuit board for the lens is provided with several electronic components thereon. When the lens and the circuit board thereof are positioned on the electronic device, the electronic components of the circuit board of the lens are generally interfered with by the structure of the electronic device.